Gaz gets a sugar high
by Galadriel Weasley
Summary: Partially inspired by the Sugar High Trilogy by CryingChild. Written by two people at once, so parts may not make total sense. More to come if the reading population likes it.


Gaz walks into her room, thinking about how annoying her brother is. She doesn't like her brother much does she? Anyway, Gaz is walking into her room. She goes to pick up her spare GS2 (cause her other is out of batteries). In place of it is, a model of it, made of JELLO!!!!!! The JELLO GS2 had a message on it. It said, " I got a hold of your vampire piggy thing, I like piggys!!!!!!" Gaz then said. "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", for who knows what could happen to it in the wrong hands. then Gaz saw another message, more "professionally" written, it said, if you want you GS2 then you must meet my demands you filthy earth pig!! OBEY THE FIST!!! demand one, I want the Dib monkey out of the way so I can rule the world GIR: I want sugar! Zim: Fine GIR and bring as much sugar to my house as you can, and give it to the gnomes. And you also must consume all of it too, don't ask me why I find it will be amusing From, ZIM (and GIR)  
  
A look of pure dookey comes over Gaz's face, a look that would terrify any unsuspecting brother. She then sneaked into Dib's room where he was currently absorbed into some alien battling Internet conversation with agent Dark Booty when Gaz sneaks up behind him and WHAM a bag goes over him and Gaz decides to shove him in the closet for safe storage. After an hour Margaret finally gets him and then Margaret sends him to Galadriel Weasley.  
  
Gaz laughed at Zim's idiocy. He should know that she didn't mind either of these tasks. She hated her brother, and SUGAR, what's the point? Oh well, at least she would soon get her GS2 back. Or so she thought, she knew that part one was the easiest part so she got rid of her brother in a snap. Once her brother was gone she had to figure out how to get loads of sugar and she had to figure out how to consume it without dying because she hates sugar. Well, she figured, I'll go borrow money from dad, and if that's not enough I'll "borrow" money from Dib. He'll never see that money again! AHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
So, then, Gaz went to her dad and asked him for money. He was too busy making "TOAST!" to pay any attention to her, so she just took the money from his wallet. That gave her about $50. Then, she went to Dib's room. She "borrowed" from his fund to aid in the capture of the alien Zim. That gave her $125. She then went to the 24/7 Mart to get the sugar that GIR requested.  
  
She got $125 worth of those 8 lb. bags of sugar at the 24/7. They were half-powdered and half-regular. At the 24/7, she ran into a tall, skinny guy. He was wearing a T-shirt that said, " Z?" and really cool steel-toed boots. He was trying to get a Cherry Doom Brainfreezy. The only problem was, that the machine was turned off. Just after Gaz left, she heard the skinny guy screaming at the cashier. Then, she heard a gunshot. Then she decided to take some sugar packets from one of those restaurant things. She went into Mac Meaties and "borrowed" a whole bunch of little sugar packets and then she decided to steal a few shopping carts and made her journey to Zim's house.  
  
The walk to Zim's house went really slowly. Gaz couldn't play her GS2, and while she pulled the carts, people stared at her and stuff. By the time she reached Zim's house, she was exceedingly upset. She saw another note on one of Zim's lawn gnomes. It said, Dib's sister human, You have done well in your first task. Now, I have added a little to the second task. You must also eat the other items that are out here. Now, after you eat them, come to my door, and I will give back your GS2. From, ZIM! Gaz saw the rest of the stuff on the lawn. There were about 10 lbs. Of coffee, 500 chocolate bars, some cherry doom and chocolate bubble gum Brainfreezys, some marshmallow peeps, hundreds of tubes of mint skitles, and various ultra sugary soda pops.  
  
The sight of the sugary foods, personally, sickened Gaz. But, it was for her GS2. She said, "Bottoms up", and ate all of the sugar at one time. 


End file.
